SoulMate
by TsukiyomiMoon
Summary: Along time ago Yoko once saw a young girl in a fleeting glance. What happens when she shows up once again? Will he give her his own soul or will he go on and pretend nothing happened. I will post Mature stuff such as lemons as another separte story.


**Soul Mate**

**By **

**TsukiyomiMoon**

**TsukiyomiMoon: Please note the first chapter takes place during the dark tournament.** **Also I do not own Yu-yu Hakusho. The matches are the same except for the new team. Please Review and check out other stories by me and my friend on the account. This is going to be a short story for I have it all planed out. If you want a sequel when I'm done typing this message me, or if you want this to be a longer series.**

**Prologue**

I looked into the bluish pools. I felt like my whole life was in front of me. Was I making a mistake by just watching her walk away? The normal me said I shouldn't care and that it was none of my business. The other part deep within me said I was making a mistake. I watched as he took her away. I would never see the child again so it wouldn't matter. Would it?

**Chapter 1**

~Last match before semi-finals~

A lone figure stood in the middle of the fighting ring. They were wrapped in a dark black cloak from head to toe. There was no way to distinguish if the fighter was male or female. The fighter had been fighting alone form day one.

The fighter looked toward their opponents. The match was five to one. A free for all. No one knew how the fighter entered as a one person team but the committee said nothing against it. Everyone thought the fighter would have gotten killed by now but they had not. They had defeated every team they fought against.

Now the figure was up against a very promising team. They were huge and giant. Muscles bulging. They were the favorite in this fight.

_Cloaked Person's P.O.V_

I faced the giants that were my opponents. This was way to easy. When could I fight people like Team Tourgo or Team Urameshi? I could kill these people in my sleep. I don't mean to boast. There are many who are stronger than I am. I just wanted to fight some strong people. The tournament had promised that. So far it seemed to suck.

As the enemy charged at me I held out my hands. I concentrated on their heartbeats. I could hear them quite clearly. I concentrated harder imagining them in my hands. I felt something warm touch my hands. I knew I had beaten my opponents.

The crowd booed at me as I walked away. I felt a gaze on my and looked up. I looked to see one of the team Urameshi team mates. I believe they called him Kurama? I wasn't sure. Oh well, might as well get some sleep.

_Kurama's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe it. This was another quick match. I hardly had time to read their fighting style. Actually I couldn't read it at all for the fact they never seemed to do anything other than raise their hands. I knew my team had a tough fight coming up. Our next match was against Team Uraotogi. Then we would either face the cloaked figure or Team Tourgo.

~Next day~

_Team Urameshi Vs. Team Uraotogi_

Cloaked Person's P.O.V

I sat in the stands watching to see how Team Urameshi would handle themselves in this match. I had to get to know my future opponents better didn't I? The first match was between a very confident, tall demon named Kintaro. The person he was fighting against was named Hiei. Hiei was very small, but I could sense he was stronger than Kintaro. The match was quite short and uneventful. Hiei took down Kintaro in one strike. Now he was up against Kuro Momotaro. Kuro seemed to have Hiei on the ropes for a while but he pulled through by using the darkness dragon attack.

I was impressed to say the least. Hiei had a great control over the dragon. Even though I thought he could spruce it up a bit. The next match was between Kurama and

Ura Urashima. There was something off about Ura but I thought it was nothing. I watched I knew something was wrong. It seemed both fighters didn't have their heart in the fights. The next thing everyone knew Kurama was trapped in the ring by Urashima. How pathetic to hide your motives. Urashima then pulled out a strange box and opened it. The ring was suddenly filled with a weird smoke. I could feel Kuramas energy fade to almost nothing. Everyone thought the match would be over until we suddenly felt a large, powerful, and merciless energy fill the ring.

My heart seemed to leap. Why was it doing that? I didn't have the answer. We still couldn't see anything until the barrier was broken by Shishiwakamaru. As the smoke cleared I saw the most beautiful sight. In the middle of the ring stood a tall silver haired kitsune. I felt a pull at my heart again. It was him. I had only seen him once before but I could tell who he was from any length away. He suddenly returned to Kurama as he won the match and the next one got started.

The next match had the stupid red head called Kuwabara against Shishiwakamaru. It didn't last long as he used a transporting cloth. Then Shishiwakamaru faced off against the masked fighter. I couldn't place my finger on it but the masked fighter seemed familiar to me also. The match didn't seem good for the masked fighter but they pulled through showing a young pink haired girl. The young girl then reverted to an older woman with worn out pink hair.

I couldn't believe it. Why would she be here I had to know. As Genkai was defeating the very creepy Suzuka, I felt myself stand up in the stair isle.

"Genkai!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned to look at me as I shouted this. It seemed like someone else was in control of me. I ran toward her. I could not believe it. It had been soooooooo long. At the bottom of the stairs I jumped. I jumped and glomped Genkai.

"It's been too long!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question." she responded.

As I stood up from hugging her my hood fell off. Everyone could now see my bright pink hair that rivaled Genkai's.

"Hey! Genkai who is this?" asked Yuske.

"My granddaughter."

End Chapter 1

TsukiyomiMoon: Sorry to leave with a cliffhanger. Still this will be a short story. Please Review and check out other stories on this account. Send me ideas if you have any. I know the basic plot but anything is appreciated.


End file.
